Twister!
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Em uma madrugada em que Watnuki passa na casa de Yuko, ambos não conseguem dormir. E o que eles fazem? Simplesmente jogam Twister! Summary horrendo. Eu pelomenos acho a fic melhor


_**Twister!**_

Yuko rolava na cama. Tentava, de todas as maneiras, dormir, todavia, não conseguia. Era uma noite não muito quente, mas mesmo assim, Yuko não conseguia dormir.

Watanuki passava a noite na casa de Yuko, e, assim como ela, não conseguia dormir. Resolveu se levantar e ir tomar água. Quem sabe talvez aquilo ajudasse a trazer o sono?

Chegando na cozinha, ele deu de cara com Yuko, que estranhou o fato dele estar acordado também. "Será que o acordei?", pensou Yuko, mas estava errada. O calor também não deixava Watanuki dormir.

- Já bebendo a esta hora, senhora Yuko? – perguntou Watanuki ao ver Yuko na varanda com uma garrafa ao seu lado.

- Não, seu besta – ela respondeu meio mal-humorada, talvez por não conseguir dormir. – só não estou conseguindo dormir. E você, o que faz aqui?

Watanuki olhou para ela de canto de olho. Resolveu responder.

- Apenas vim tomar um copo de água. – respondeu simplesmente e começou a andar rumo ao seu quarto.

- Watanuki – chamou Yuko.

- Sim? – ele respondeu, hesitante.

- Você está com sono? – perguntou a mulher na varanda.

- Na verdade, não. – Watanuki respondeu virando-se para Yuko.

- Se importa de me fazer companhia essa noite aqui fora? – Yuko perguntou, virando-se para ele, e seus olhares se encontraram. Watanuki não conseguia resistir àquele olhar de gatinho abandonado na rua, resolveu concordar.

- Não... – ele respondeu hesitante.

Yuko sorriu.

----------------

- Tá. E o que a gente vai fazer? – Watanuki perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Yuko.

- Quer? – a mulher respondeu oferecendo a Watanuki um copo com um liquido muito suspeito.

- Você me disse que não estava bebendo, sua pilantra. – ele respondeu com um tom reprovativo.

- E não estou. Isso aqui é água. – ela retrucou num tom simples.

- Tem certeza? – Watanuki perguntou, desconfiado. Yuko olhou com um olhar de quem não havia gostado nem um pouco daquele comentário. – Tu... tudo bem... – ele respondeu e pegou o copo que Yuko lhe estendia.

Ficaram minutos em silêncio, olhando para o céu. Yuko estava sem o mínimo sono, e Watanuki estava longe de ir querer dormir.

- Vamos jogar alguma coisa? – sugeriu Yuko.

- Truco? Banco Imobiliário? – Watanuki perguntou, uma vez que esses eram os únicos jogos de que se lembrava existir na casa de Yuko.

- Não! Nada de que precise pensar... Já sei! Vamos jogar Twister! – ela respondeu de forma animada.

- Twister? – Watanuki perguntou confuso? Aquilo era jogo para se jogar às três e meia da manhã?

- É, deve estar em algum canto do meu quarto. – Yuko simplesmente respondeu – espera um pouco que eu vou lá procurar.

E então, Yuko foi procurar o tal "Twister" que Watanuki jamais imaginou existir em algum canto daquela casa. "Desde quando aquela louca tem um Twister?", Watanuki pensou. Era _realmente_ estranho a Yuko ter um Twister guardado. Com quem será que ela jogava aquilo, se ela sempre morou sozinha (bom, pelo menos era o que Watanuki presumia)?

Vinte minutos depois, ela voltou com o jogo. Abriu a caixa, estendeu o tapete, embaralhou as cartas. Watanuki apenas observava.

- Desde quando a senhora tem um Twister? – Watanuki perguntou intrigado.

- Ganhei de presente de aniversário de um amigo meu... Quase nunca joguei, essa deve ser a terceira ou a quarta vez que uso ele... – ela respondeu com o dedo indicador no queixo. – Bom, vamos começar? – ela perguntou alegremente e Watanuki assentiu.

- Eu começo – disse Watanuki assim que eles terminaram de tirar o "par ou ímpar".

- O que diz a sua carta? – Yuko perguntou curiosa.

- Pé direito no círculo vermelho. – Watanuki respondeu num tom de desinteresse, e então fez o que a carta mandava. – Sua vez, senhora Yuko.

Yuko pegou uma carta e então, leu:

- Mão esquerda no círculo amarelo. – Yuko respondeu e colocou a mão em um dos círculos de cor amarela do tapete, de maneira que Watanuki conseguia ver suas... Nádegas de forma perfeita.

E assim continuaram, colocando mãos e pés nos círculos coloridos do tapete, de forma que nenhum deles conseguia cair.

- Senhora Yuko, tá tudo bem aí? – perguntou Watanuki totalmente torto em uma das partes do tapete.

- Acho que sim – Yuko respondeu igualmente torta em uma outra parte. O jogo estava ficando difícil e nenhum deles queria perder.

Quanto mais eles jogavam, mais perto um do outro eles iam ficando. Yuko estava de ponte com um pé no círculo amarelo, uma mão no verde, uma no vermelho e um pé em um outro círculo vermelho.

Watanuki estava com uma mão no círculo verde, um pé em um outro círculo da mesma cor; e seus outros membros estavam em diferentes círculos vermelhos, de forma que ele estava apenas a um círculo de ficar em cima da "ponte" de Yuko. Porém, com seu peito para baixo. Era um círculo vermelho. E o membro mais próximo dele era a sua mão esquerda.

- Mão esquerda no círculo vermelho... – Watanuki disse e na hora enrubesceu. Colocou sua mão no círculo em que a carta ordenara e ficou observando os olhos avermelhados de Yuko, que, mesmo de forma imperceptível, ficou vermelha também. Ele estava a menos de quatro centímetros dos lábios dela. Ele estava morrendo de vontade de apossar-se daqueles lábios que pareciam tão doces. Além de que, essa também seria uma forma de derrubar Yuko do tapete e vencer o jogo.

Mesmo estando visivelmente perturbado, ele queria vencer.

"Dane-se!", o garoto pensou e começou a se aproximar de Yuko, que não acreditava que ele iria fazer aquilo.

Aproximou-se dela e colou seus lábios nos dela. Yuko ficou paralisada, não acreditava que o Watanuki, justo o Watanuki, roubaria um beijo dela no meio de uma partida de Twister. Conforme o tempo ia passando, eles iam aprofundando o beijo. Yuko perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sobre o tapete, enquanto Watanuki ainda mantinha sua posição sobre o mesmo.

Separaram-se para tomar ar. Watanuki disse:

- Sinto muito, senhora Yuko, mas acho que perdeu. – e então, sorriu.

Yuko olhou para ele, incrédula. "Então o sem-vergonha me beijou apenas para ganhar a droga do jogo?", ela pensou. Mas ao observar o sorriso dele, viu que não era apenas aquilo. Com certeza, Watanuki havia ganho. Não só aquela partida de Twister, mas também o coração da feiticeira que o olhava incrédula sobre o tapete...

--------

_Fic formulada à meia-noite e meia._

_Espero q vcs tenham gostado... Eu gosto de Twister... mesmo sem nunca ter jogado, conheço as regras xD_

_Soh naum lembro das cores q vem no tapete._

_Sinceramente, me sinto uma incompetente. Quer saber pq? Simples! Atualmente soh tenho escrito WataxYuu. Tenho que parar com isso. (Mas eu acho que soh vou parar qdo o mangá terminar, não?)_

_Gostou? Detestou? Odiou? "Trupe do aceita-se xingos"_

_Mande review._

_Kisuzinhos da Artemys-chan/bj_


End file.
